Ayame's Dream
by 23RedPanda23
Summary: A girl named Ayame is having a hard time in the real world with her boyfriend and she loves anime. She has created her own character and as she goes a long she,somehow, shows up in the world of Naruto and she is her character.


Chapter One: A Painful Discovery

Ayame sits wondering what to say to her boyfriend to start their conversation. She decided to say "konnichiwa" She sat in silence listening to her iPod touch as she waited for a reply. She was listening to Passion Pit which her boyfriend had gotten her into. She got her reply and they began talking more and more. The conversation got heated as he said dirty things. She smiled each time and replied back with a dirtier response.

Eventually they stopped and started to talk about the future. Ayame started by promising things to him. Number one was I promise that I will only talk suggestively to you if you ask it of me, two was she would tell him her deepest secret to him, and third she would always be there for him. He began to say I won't be here but instead said you need to forget about me. This scared her because he had never said that to her nit even when he was having a mood swing due to his bi-polar disorder. She tried to shrug it off but asked why instead. He explained that after he finished his senior year he would move away to Tokyo, Japan and would never come back. She made a compromise and said she would go with him, he said no. She became sad and shook it off by trying to play it off by saying she had forgotten the whole conversation. This sadly wasn't completely true.

She stopped texting him and began to cry to herself. She couldn't breathe without him none the less live without seeing him ever again. She went to school the next day and could barely stay focused. In her first period, choir, she was supposed to keep her eyes on one spot but her eyes wondered just as her mind. The day went on and she could barely hear anything over her thoughts which not even she could hear because every other sound was boosted ten times louder than the day before. She picked up her sisters from school and walked them home listening to her iPod on the way there. Her house was a two story it had a three car garage and big front windows on both levels. There was one awkward window that was blue that didn't match the house because it was tan. The roses bushes that used to inhabit the front yard were now gone and made the house look sad and dead. She got inside and designed a new outfit for her character then colored it and lay back waiting for nightfall. Ayame wanted so much to get away and forget all her problems in life because her life was nothing but a sad story from the beginning. It began to rain just as she had hoped. Ayame was born under the element water and loved to see rain drops fall to the ground and she also loved being one with water swimming in the pool.

She found it difficult to sleep and only got about thirty minutes of sleep. The rest of the night stayed up crying silently as to not wake any of the others in the house. Thoughts that he might die in Tokyo filled her head and she cried as if she were getting the news. He was one of the most important people in her life, he got things she wouldn't give anyone else. She never really liked to give her family love so she'd push them away if they got to close and if they managed to hug her she'd fight them to be released from their death grip. She didn't smile much after the last night so no one could see her frown return. She thought it better to keep a straight face. Her best friend Kiyoshi could tell something was wrong and found out what it was but decided to leave her alone and let her work it out because he knew she didn't want help from anyone. She lay on the couch in the choir room facing the wall listening to her music as Kiyoshi sat at her feet eating his lunch then giving Ayame his chips. She accepted his offering because she never really ate lunch and his chips were the only thing she'd get to eat.

She closed her eyes and thought back to her first date with him. It was a peaceful date which he asked her out. They finally decided to watch "The Other Guys" instead of "Inception" which bummed her out a bit but she was the mood for a comedy anyway. He had been such a gentlemen and bought the tickets. They got into the theater and she could tell immediately he wanted to touch her. She wanted to give him permission but it would've been embarrassing out loud. She looked over at him when he moved his arm toward her and wanted so badly to wrap her arm around his and lay on him. Movies, because it was so dark, made her sleepy even if it was a good action movie. The movie ended and they sat in silence for a moment until he finally said, "Alright better do this now." He removed his glasses and turned her head completely toward him and kissed her. She kissed back and fell under him. They kept going as he forced her mouth open and they began to French kiss. It was exhilarating to her and didn't want to stop but she had to come up for air. She kept her face pressed against his shaking because she was getting wet. He asked what was wrong she replied nothing and they locked lips again. They kept it going until the credits were over and the lights went back on. She shied away from another kiss and suggested that they leave. They got up and she walked out with a shaky walk. She wanted so badly to go down on him after the make-out scene they shared, but it was the first date.

They walked out to her parents whom had no idea of their love and they parted ways. She texted him once more saying "I'm eating ice cream now but it's not so sweet anymore" He replied' "Why?" She replied, "Because I've found something sweeter and that is you." He said, "I knew we should have gone to see another movie" She laughed and smiled thinking of his sweet tasting tongue sliding in and out of her mouth. As she thought of it she couldn't help feeling aroused. The day progressed and she told Kiyoshi of it but with fewer details so as to not creep him out any more than she already had. She wanted so badly to be happy again but she couldn't find the place she once called her dreams because they were lost in the millions of thoughts that filled her head. She cried on the inside when she was trying to keep her composer. Things grew more sensitive and she cried a lot easier than normal. She had gone a couple of days just thinking of her two dates with him. One innocent and the second lustful as he penetrated her with his finger and sucked on her nipple in the top corner of the theater when they went to see Scott Pilgrim vs. the World for his birthday. She went on and began failing her classes miserably and caring less and less about her appearance and the way she talked to her friends if she did at all. Her friendships were rocky before that day but it defiantly made them ten times worse because she hadn't talked to them in a while.

Her pain never subsided and she lost almost all motivation because he was her inspiration. She wanted to do better in school for him she wanted to put herself out there because of him. No one before had made her feel like she could do things or that she would do better. She fell asleep listening to Panda Bear by Owl City the seventh day she had been in her depression and dreamed of getting away. More days past and she finally talked to him once more. They talked but not of the future because when she would talk to him she felt happy again so she left the other subject alone. That night it had begun raining around the time she was ending her conversation with him. She watched the rain fall beautifully on the pavement. She had music in one ear and was listening to the rain drops hit the ground with the other. She looked out as Knocking on Heaven's door came on and lay down in front of her window covering herself up and putting a pillow under her head and falling asleep peacefully for once in twenty days. She awoke the next morning in bed believing her dad had picked her up in the middle of the night and set her on her bed she sat up and looked around. Something was different about her room it looked like a dream but felt awfully real. She looked around intently as the thought hit her. This was her personally designed Naruto house and she was dressed in her shinobi night apparel. She looked in her closet and found all of her outfits. The ones from the past life of her character to her characters life which she hadn't put into a story yet. She tries frantically to wake herself but the hardest hit wouldn't awaken her….

To be continued

Chapter two: mysteriously real

Ayame looks frantically around feeling that what was happening is real and begins to think that this world was the only true world….


End file.
